Avowal
by glanceupnerd
Summary: It all begins in truth or dare. Anything can happen, right? Sam x Finn.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm bisexual."

The words came out barely a whisper from his mouth. But the whole glee club still heard them, because everyone was dead silent, curious to know what's going to be said.

It was Saturday night and New Directions was having some quality time together at Hummel/Hudson residence. And they were playing truth or dare, until Sam got questioned about what his deepest secret was.

Now you would think that most people would tell lies or something that really wasn't their deepest secret, but not Sam. He manned up and did the right thing to do.

_Why not? _Sam thought. _This could be the only perfect time to tell them. It's truth or dare after all. Nothing will go wrong._

But it seemed like Sam was proven wrong. Everyone kept silent and no one dared to say anything. Sam immediately felt crushed. He had this perfect high school, and with one stupid decision it was completely out of his hands. His head started to spin, and he could feel his eyes forming tears of weakness.

"Yeah…" Sam said, voice soaked. "Um… I'm just gonna…" he trailed off as he started to leave, but it was Kurt that spoke first.

"Oh Sam. I'm really sorry that we have to find out this way." Kurt got up and started to walk towards Sam. He wrapped his arms around Sam, embracing the vulnerable Sam. "We would definitely support you no matter what happens."

Sam smiled big through the hug, then suddenly, everyone looked like they were snapped back to their bodies, because they started talking.

"Yeah, Sam." Tina said, getting up to hug Sam. Blaine did too. And not for long, so did everyone. Sam cried for a moment. But he wasn't sad. It was what people called happy tears. He was really grateful for everyone's reaction. He felt like he owned the world.

"Thanks everyone. Especially Kurt. Because I know you're not really a big believer for bisexuality, but I just am." Sam smiled.

Kurt burst into a cheery laugh. "Oh, no worries, Sam. I've come to term that if gay is love, then so is bi. Thank Blaine to help me see it." Kurt gave a lovingly look to Blaine, who reached out his hand and gave a gentle squeezed to Kurt's.

"You know what," Puck interrupted. "This is getting way too emotional for my taste, so why don't we call it off? It's 11 already."

"Way to ruin Sam's moment, Puckerman." Kurt said, rolling his eyes. Puck didn't answer but he shrugged and looked at Kurt as if saying 'Just saying'.

"No, it's alright. It _is _late, Kurt." Sam spoke.

Everyone agreed on Sam's opinion and then started to collect their stuffs. They left one by one, saying goodbyes to each other, and the house got emptied. Sam couldn't help but noticed that Finn had his eyebrows furrowed when the house got silent.

Actually, Finn seemed a little bit out of it ever since Sam had said his confession. It broke Sam's heart to pieces to know that his best-roommate-friend might have the slightest inconvenience towards him. It was the last thing he ever wanted right now. They both got in their room in silence and once the door was closed, Sam spoke up.

"You…seemed a little uncomfortable."

"Huh?" Finn said, astonished. "No, just… Nevermind."

Sam sighed. _Is this really happening? _"You know what, Finn, I understand that you have problems with my sexuality due to our sleeping arrangement…"

"What? No, no, no, no!" Finn cut it off. "It wasn't anything like that, dude. I have no problems with it."

"Then why do you look like you do?"

"I do?" Finn asked, shaking his head. "Even if I do, trust me, I just thought that you were joking and fooling us. And you were going to say you're kidding about everything."

Sam rolled his eyes and laughed. "I am not kidding, dude."

Finn laughed too. "Yeah, I didn't know that." He smiled. "I'm glad you told us the truth, you know. Like, right before we graduate and might not see each other anymore."

"Yeah. Me too." Sam smiled, face getting red. "Let's…get to bed, Finn." He continued. He saw Finn's eyes got widened and then laughed at how awkward it might just sound. "Don't think about the sentence too much, dude."

"Yeah, yeah, okay." Finn stuttered as he smiled awkwardly. It was the cutest thing Sam had ever seen. _Oh no…_

Sam shrugged it off quickly and started to change into pajamas, Finn did too, and then hopped onto the bed.

"So you don't have problems, huh?" Sam asked.

Finn thought for a moment. What was the real definition of having problems anyway? Did it have something to do with anger? He definitely didn't feel anger about Sam's sexuality. He was actually a little bit…happy about it. He wondered why.

"Not at all, dude." Finn answered truthfully.

"Okay." Sam said back. He sounded like he was deciding something. Finn could sense it. Sam _was _deciding on something.

_Am I really going to ask this question to my straight roommate? Oh fuck it. _"Do you mind… if I… hug you till I asleep or whatever? I kind of need my mom's embrace right now. It's a pretty big day for me. Someone to hold, you know?" Sam blurted out, looking away quickly.

_Wait, Sam asked to be hugged? Why did he sound so sorry and ashamed about it? Of course I do not mind. I am not that homophobe._ Finn thought soundlessly. But Sam couldn't help but took the silence in a completely wrong way.

"You know what, that's fine. I understand you don't want to. Sorry for asking too much and crossing the boundaries here, dude."

"No, Sam! I'd love to help you." Finn said as he quickly shifted from his place then positioned himself right next to Sam. He wrapped his arms around Sam's torso, making Sam snuggled closer to his chest, and laid there for a second. Sam nervously brought his hand to Finn's waist and hug Finn's body.

"You're so strong and warm, dude." Sam said.

Finn blushed then quickly looked away. "Thanks." Finn said.

"No. Thank _you_. I really appreciate this."

"You're welcome."

Smiles broke into their mouth. "Sam…" Finn whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I will always be here for you."

"Okay." Sam smiled bigger than ever. "Goodnight, dude."

"Night, man."

_**So, I can stop. It seems understandable to stop here. Or I can continue it for chapters, I'd love to work with these guys. But I am down with anything. Either way, reviews are appreciated, in fact, they are expected so review and tell me what to do? **_


	2. Chapter 2

Finn woke up the next morning feeling super amazing. Best night he had ever slept. He opened his eyes only to see Sam still hugging him like children protecting their teddy bears.

He smiled at the sight. Sam looked so peaceful. Finn didn't mind waking up in Sam's arms for the rest of his life. Sam had this indescribably, heavenly, warm around his body that Finn never felt before. It was really relaxing.

His smile dropped as soon as realization hit him. He did _not _want to wake up next to Sam. He _should _wake up with Rachel, his fiancée. Sam was just his best friend.

Another realization hit him, he couldn't move. When he observed, he saw he had his feet tangled with Sam's. He really needed to get out of this bed. It was getting clearer that his _morning guest _had arrived and he could feel Sam's had too. _Awkward. _

Finn shook Sam lightly and gently. He did his best not to annoy the blonde's sleep. But Sam didn't seem to let Finn go easily. He pulled Finn closer and took a deep breath without even opening his eyes. _Is he still dreaming or what? _Finn thought.

Meanwhile, Sam was loving the scent he had just breathed, it was so… titillating. Without knowing what he was doing, he kissed Finn's chest eagerly, earning loud groans from Finn's mouth. Finn stopped making sounds and bit his lips.

Sam's eyes shot open when he acknowledged it was Finn's pleasure groans that became audible. He sat up in a rush and Finn let out a breath he had been holding.

"Wait, that was just a dream?" Sam asked.

"What was?"

"I was having this incredible dream…" He paused. "Never mind. I am so sorry for kissing your chest, dude! I didn't know, I swear to God." Sam apologized.

Finn didn't say anything. What was he supposed to say anyway? 'It's okay, I kind of liked it, please keep doing it?' No freaking way.

"No seriously. I'm sorry here let me just…" Sam trailed off. He rubbed his hands intensely to Finn's broad chest as if doing it would make the trace of his kisses gone.

Finn tried his best holding back any kind of sounds he wanted to produce now. He knew Sam wasn't doing it in purpose, but Sam was…making Finn horny. His chest was one of his biggest weaknesses, and yet here was Sam, rubbing it seductively, not knowing anything.

The taller boy closed his eyes and arched his backs. He bit his lips, embarrassed. Was that really happening? He got turned on by Sam? He needed Sam to stop, but he kind of wanted to feel the _feeling _a little bit longer. "Sam…stop." Finn said, voice shaky.

Sam stopped what he was doing. He couldn't point how, but Finn's voice sent vibrates down to his spines. He could _not _have these feelings for Finn. Finn was straight. And Sam was half straight. "Okay…" he answered.

Finn opened his eyes and sighed. He acted cool. "Seriously dude. You didn't need to do whatever you just did."

"I was worried we'd be awkward around each other after I kissed your chest."

_Great job, Sam. You've made it even more awkward. _Finn thought. "No, I know you didn't mean to. We don't have control of our dreams. Chill, okay?" Finn smiled.

"Okay." Sam smiled back.

The two boys heard Carole yelled from downstairs, calling them for breakfast. So they got out of the bed and headed to dining room.

On the way downstairs, Sam confessed about how he thought Finn would freaked out about anything and kicked him out of the room. Finn laughed at it, saying he would never do that and put a reassuring hand on Sam's shoulder.

Sam couldn't stop himself from feeling _something _about Finn's touch. It was always odd the way Finn touched him. He shrugged it off and decided Finn was just being overly friendly towards his bisexual friend. Not more.

"Oh look who's here." Kurt chimed as soon as he heard the boys coming to the dining room.

"Hi, Kurt." "What's up, dude." Sam and Finn said in the same time. They took a seat next to each other and started their breakfast. Burt and Carole were there too.

"So, Sam." Kurt started in a low voice. "I really think you should tell them about last night."

Sam's eyes grew wide and he almost chocked on his food. Kurt of all people should know coming out wasn't easy. Why did he ask Sam to do this? Kurt saw Sam's expression, though. He smiled. "Relax, Sam. They're the most open minded parents I know. You'll tell them eventually. And you'll be glad once you have."

"What are we talking here, Kurt?" Burt asked.

"Um, Burt…" Sam spoke. "I gotta tell you…I'm...kind of bi." He looked down, embarrassed.

"Oh, honey." Carole stopped eating her meal and got up to hug Sam, who leaned in carefully to the touch. When he pulled apart, he saw Burt smiling.

"Thanks for telling us, boy." Burt said. "Now, Finn, do you want to switch room or something like that?" He looked over to Finn.

Finn coughed. "No. I'm just fine."

Carole and Burt looked at each other, confused. They surely were contemplating something. Kurt and Sam noticed this but Finn didn't.

The awkwardness continued and everyone ate to finish their meal. Once theirs were finished, Finn and Sam went straight to their bedroom.

"Hey dude, do you have plan for today?" Sam asked as he lay on the bed.

"Well, I am going to Rachel's because her dads are in town." Finn shrugged. "Do you need me for something?"

"No. I'm just going to play game for the rest of the day then."

"Cool."

Finn walked out of the room to take a bath. Sam busied himself with some games. Then he helped Finn picking out his outfits, because even though both boys had awful taste of fashion, Finn needed someone's help. And asking for Kurt's just wasn't right.

Finn needed to always impress both Rachel's dads. And being right about his clothes was one of many criteria Rachel's dads wanted from her daughter's fiancée. They had such a high lifestyle.

When Finn left, Sam continued his game for undetermined hours. He even skipped dinner. Boredom came to him and he decided to leave the room and maybe ask somebody to accompany him.

As if it were his lucky day, Sam found Kurt and Carole obviously talking about something in the living room. He also saw Burt in the garage but he chose to join in the living room.

"Hey guys, can I join? I'm bored." Sam asked.

"Sure Sam." Carole answered.

"Yeah we were just talking about you. Do you see Finn? I haven't seen him and you since this afternoon. And it's 9 already" Kurt spoke.

"Kurt you're starting to sound like his mom. And I don't even sound like that." Carole giggled.

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully.

"No he's at Rachel's, dude. I was playing games the whole day."

"Ah…I see. You should find someone too, you know. Mercedes was stupid ditching this treasure." Kurt said as he gestured up and down to Sam's body.

Sam blushed. "Don't say anything about her like that, Kurt."

"I'm sorry, Sam. You just deserve someone." Kurt said.

"Yeah, you need to find other love, honey. And we all will support your choice. Even if it is Finn." Carole winked.

Sam gulped loudly.

"What about me?" Finn's voice came out.

"FINN?" The three of them said in unison.

"Yeah?" Finn stood there, eyebrows furrowed.

"How can we not hear you come in?" Kurt asked

"I don't know, dude. I got in from the front door, as usual. So what about me?" Finn asked again.

"Go get changed, Finn."

Finn shrugged and left the living room. Sam's face was burning. This was officially the most embarrassing moment in his life. Ever.

"Sam, honey. I was kidding." Carole smiled.

"Yeah, I know." Sam spoke. "I'm just confused though with the whole Finn thing. He's my best friend. But…" Sam paused.

"But…" Kurt and Carole repeated. Both leaning closer to Sam to hear the continuation.

Once again, Sam's words got cut off by Finn. "Rachel's dads never stop intimidating me. They're nice, but intimidating." He sighed and hopped down to the couch.

"Yeah? Get used to it, Finn. They are going to be like that for the Rest. Of. Your. Life!" Kurt said, putting emphasizes on the last four words.

"Why can't you just be happy for us, dude?"

"You're too young!"

Finn rolled his eyes. Yes they were, but Kurt was a bit overreacting with the fact. Why couldn't he support his brother and best friend?

"And I love her." Finn pointed out.

Hearing Finn's words, Sam couldn't help but feel a little bit hurt. Like, something was bugging his stomach. He didn't know what the feelings were, but they weren't good feelings.

"Okay, boys. Let's move on." Carole clapped her hands. She looked at Sam. "Why don't you tell us how you first realized you're attracted to guys, Sam?" Carole smiled. _Seriously, Carole needs to stop smiling. _

As if forgotten of their conflicts, Kurt and Finn agreed. "Yeah, Sam. It must be interesting." Kurt said. "That's true, dude." Finn added.

_What? _Sam panicked. _Is there any way I can get out of this? _Sam coughed. "I don't think you guys will enjoy the story very much. Especially you, Finn." Sam said, looking straight to Finn's eyes.

"What? Why not? Just tell us."

"Or you can start by telling us the first guy that actually had your hormones gone wild." Kurt suggested. But it didn't help Sam's situation at all.

_That's even worse. _"No way, Kurt. No thanks." Sam laughed nervously.

"Kurt's right, dude! Tell us." Finn demanded. "As long as it wasn't me, I'd totally hear the story."

Sam's heart stopped immediately. He couldn't believe this was really happening. He couldn't form words. What the fuck was he going to do?

It was approximately 3 minutes of silence until Sam got his answer. "Um…It's late guys. I gotta hit the bed. Don't want to be late for school. Goodnight."

Sam stood up and left the family. Carole left too, sensing some kind of teenager problems. She didn't want to get involved too far in things she didn't even understand.

Kurt was extremely furious. How could Finn be so stupid? Kurt knew from the beginning that Finn might be the guy for Sam, but could the taller boy be _that_ oblivious about it?

"Seriously, Finn? Could you be dumber, idiot?"

"Hey, chill dude, no need such a harsh word. What did I even do?" Finn defended himself.

"What did you do?" Kurt half yelled. "I can't believe you're my brother." And with that, Kurt left Finn, dumbfounded.

There was just pure disappointed in Kurt's voice. And there was just obvious hurt in Sam's expression. He asked the same question Kurt asked. Was he that stupid? Why did he need to be so homophobe that it scared Sam?

He sighed and went to his bedroom to see Sam was already in bed. Finn knew for sure that Sam barely slept at all. He quickly slipped closer to Sam. "Was I the guy that turned you bi?" Finn whispered.

No answer.

He heard sobs, though. _Wait, was Sam crying?_

"Do you want me to hug you again, dude?" Finn asked.

Silence.

Finn didn't want answers any way. He wrapped his arms around Sam from behind and rested his head on Sam's shoulder. Before he slid his eyes closed, he whispered.

"I'm really really sorry. Goodnight, dude."

_**Please guys tell me what you think! Hit the 'Reviews' button! Opinions are needed and wanted. :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

The moment Sam opened his eyes, he realized the warmth he had been feeling came from Finn, who smiled in his sleep. He sighed. They needed to stop _touching_ each other. It just wouldn't help Sam's situation at all.

Now that everyone in the house knew Finn might have something to do with Sam's sudden sexual orientation change, he felt ashamed. He felt like he couldn't live there anymore. Everyone would never see him the same again, especially Finn.

He slipped out from Finn's embrace then tiptoed to the bathroom. He quickly showered before anyone woke up. He didn't even bother to have breakfast. He started to collect his things, consisted of text books and clothes, then wrote something on a post-it.

_Walking to school today. Don't even bother to look me up. See you at school. _

_Sam._

He put the post-it to Finn's drawer then left. When he wrote 'See you at school', he didn't really mean it a hundred percent. He didn't want to see Finn at all.

It wasn't like he was angry to him, he just didn't know what to do nor say. The thought of Finn completely consumed him because he had arrived at school without he even realized it. And it was so early, he decided to swim for a while.

Finn woke up to the cold feeling beside him. He expected some warmth, _Sam's warmth, _but it was gone. He asked himself where the heck Sam could be going right then. Maybe bathroom. But then, he realized a paper he didn't recognize on his drawer.

He jumped out, and read the paper. Sighing loudly, Finn threw the paper. The paper was the beginning of 'Sam's avoiding Finn' situation, wasn't it? It was the most predictable thing happened.

Finn being a douche bag, Sam felt sad, both grew apart, they ended up never talking to each other anymore. The end. Even Finn could predict that.

But Finn honestly didn't want that. Sam was a great guy. No one understood Finn like him, well except Rachel. But he was the guy that currently living with him. And Sam's presence had become one of Finn's live.

He decided to talk to Sam later today. He took a quick bath then went downstairs to have breakfast with his family.

"Where's Sam?" Kurt asked.

"Uhm, he's already at school, I think." Finn answered.

"You think? Doesn't he take a ride with you?" Burt joined in.

"Yeah… He said he just needed a walk."

Burt nodded and everyone continued to eat their meals. Kurt kept shooting suspicious glance to Finn the whole breakfast. Finn knew exactly Kurt had figured it all out too.

Once Finn and Kurt were out of their house, Kurt looked firmly to Finn and pointed out. "You, Finn Hudson, need to make things right." Kurt didn't say another word and went to his car. He left Finn alone.

_Even if you didn't say it, I'd still make it right. _Finn thought and rolled his eyes.

He quickly drove to school and pulled up at McKinley's parking lot in a hurry, hoping to see Sam before school started. Maybe he had a chance to talk to Sam and be friends again.

But it _wasn't _his lucky day. Sam was nowhere to be found. The bell rang and he still hadn't find Sam. Frustrated, Finn walked to his first class. He didn't share classes with Sam, only history, but it started later after lunch.

After lunch, Sam didn't show up on history. Finn couldn't stop thinking that Sam was so mad he even skipped classes. But Finn was positive, history was never Sam's favorite subject. Being dyslexic and all, he couldn't stand reading text books contained _only _with words. But then, Sam never skipped classes…

Finn shook his head. He was in a deep thought he didn't even hear the last bell rang and it was time for glee club. Finn walked out of his class and slightly jogged to choir room.

His hopes were quickly crashed when he saw Sam already seated in the back of the room with Mercedes and Rory at his both sides. He sighed and chose to sit with Rachel instead, in the front of the rows, too far from Sam.

When Sam saw Finn walked in to the choir room, he avoided eye contact with Finn and started a random conversation with Rory. The moment he saw Finn sat with Rachel from the corner of his eyes, he stopped talking and sighed.

Rachel looked at Finn longingly and rested her head at Finn's shoulder. The scene made him sick. Thank God he didn't have to see them kissing. Well, Rachel was Finn's girlfriend after all. Who was Sam wanting to separate the lovely couple?

He couldn't wish he was the one that leaned in and rested his head. He couldn't wish Finn would just stop kissing Rachel. He couldn't wish Finn to be with him. It was wrong. The stupid crush had definitely taken Sam's sanity, and it needed to stop.

Finn wanted to come to Sam more than to hear Rachel talking about something he didn't even understand. But Mr. Schue walked in and gave some speech about regional coming up. And, to loosen up a bit, they were invited to spend the weekend at Ohio's amusement park, Mr. Schue's treat.

Everyone cheered, yelled, and clapped. Who didn't want that kind of treat? Well, Rachel didn't. She was always the mood breaker. She had this Berry family thing on weekend that could not be missed. She apologized to Finn and the club continued for the day.

Honestly, Finn didn't mind Rachel spending time with her family. He was kind of relieved that he didn't have to hear Rachel's babble at such a wonderful day. Also, it meant that he could spend time with Sam, his best friend…who wasn't talking to him at all.

Mr. Schue dismissed the club early and everyone started to leave. Finn said goodbye to Rachel and told her to go home without him. Finn quickly turned around to find Sam, only to see the person he wanted to see wasn't there anymore.

_Dude, where are you? Let's go home. _

Finn texted Sam. He walked to the parking lot and waited for answer. His phone vibrated.

_Can't. Sudden swimming practice. Go without me._

Finn frowned slightly and texted Sam back.

_Okay. I'll wait. Tell me when you're done._

His answer came in a second.

_Don't. Hanging out w/ Rory tonight._

Finn sighed and drove home full of regrets. He pulled up outside his house then went straight to his room. Locking it, he threw his bag pack loudly. He laid on his bed and fell to sleep.

He didn't know for how long he had slept, but when he woke up it was almost 10 and Sam wasn't even there. He wasn't hungry for late dinner, so he checked his phone instead. He got a text message from Sam.

_Staying at Brittany's for the night w/ Rory. _

Finn yelled in reflect and buried his head to his pillow.

_STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! _He yelled through the pillow.

He only stopped his yelling because he heard a couple knocks on his door. He opened it and it definitely wasn't Sam.

"Are you okay? I heard yelling." Kurt said.

Finn didn't answer. He motioned Kurt to come in and gave his phone to Kurt. Kurt read it seriously and Finn spoke up. "I really am sorry, Kurt. I am." He whispered.

"I know." Kurt squeezed Finn's shoulder.

"How can I tell him I am when he doesn't even want to see me around?"

"Let me talk to him. Try not to get too frustrated about it." Kurt smiled and left the room.

Despite the fact the he had hours of sleep today, he still felt pretty tired. Being too emotional drained his energy. He decided to sleep again. But then, he felt an instant realization that the bed wasn't as warm as it used to be.

For the past two days, he had gotten used to sleep so close with Sam and he had to admit that he loved it. Now that Sam wasn't there, he felt empty. He didn't know why, he always slept alone way before Sam even lived there. He stopped thinking and fell asleep.

For the next three days, Sam had done a pretty good job on avoiding Finn. He slept over at Brittany's and kept skipping history. He still saw Finn at lunch or glee club but other than that, he didn't even see Finn's nose.

Finn started to think that Rory and Sam might have some things going on between them. When he did saw Sam, he was always with Rory. The thought made Finn dizzy…and somehow hurt. He couldn't tell why but he prefer to think that Rory and Sam were _just _friends.

At home, Finn desperately begged Kurt to talk to Sam already. He couldn't spend another day not talking to him. Kurt said Sam wasn't easy to spot but promised that he would talk to Sam after glee the next day, and Finn couldn't over hear them.

Finn grinned and thanked Kurt. The next day, Finn went straight to home after seeing Kurt went to approach Sam when glee club was over.

"Hey, Sam. Can we talk?" Kurt began.

"What do you want to talk about, Kurt?" Sam answered.

Kurt paused and waited for everyone to leave the choir room. Once safe, he continued.

"About you and Finn." Kurt went straight to the topic.

"What about us?" Sam played innocent.

"Stop it. Why are you avoiding him?" Kurt demanded.

"I'm not. I don't even know what you're talking about." Sam shrugged.

"Sam." Kurt said firmly.

"Okay, dude, I'm embarrassed." Sam's face turned red.

"What? Why?" Kurt questioned and raised his eyebrows.

"Look, I pretty much admitted I had things for him."

"Do you?" Kurt asked skeptically.

"I- honestly don't know." Sam stuttered. "I felt this awesome tingling sensation when he was around. At first I thought it would just go. But it didn't. It got stronger now that I'm sleeping in one bed with him." Sam sighed deeply.

Kurt chuckled. "Nothing to be embarrassed about. Go back and live with us again, Sam."

"What? Can't do that, dude."

"And why not, Sam?"

"He feels uncomfortable with me now. I know that. I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Oh, trust me. He is nothing but miserable. In fact, you avoiding him is the one that is going to ruin your friendship."

Sam didn't say anything for a while. He frowned. "Wait, why is he miserable?"

"Guess you should talk to him to find out, shouldn't you?" Kurt smirked and turned around to leave.

Bewildered, Sam gulped and left school for Brittany's.

_**Review guys, I don't know if people even read this but a review would be nice. Thanks :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

The week went by uneventful. With Sam being even more unreachable, Finn started to think that Kurt had failed and he had to accept the fact that he would never see Sam again until graduation.

Then, it was finally Saturday, the day that the whole glee club, minus Rachel and Artie, had been waiting for. They took departure at 8am and sang through the whole trip.

As soon as they stepped into the amusement park entrance, they ran as quick as possible, eager to try all the tempting rides. Finn ran too, but not for the same reason as most of the club members, his definite mission was Sam.

He pulled Sam out of the group and led him to the exact opposite direction where the rest of them were heading.

"Dude, what do you want?" Sam asked, completely furious.

"I just want you to spend the day with me." Finn stated.

Sam's expression softened. "Okay."

"Okay? You're just going to agree with that?" Finn frowned.

Sam nodded. "With one condition, though." He paused. "Do not talk about whatever happened the whole week between us. Let's just forget it."

Finn grinned big. "No problem with that, dude!" He patted Sam's shoulder lightly.

Sam chuckled as he took Finn by the arm and forced the taller boy to run to their first ride. Roller coaster.

When they were up in the sky, Finn could clearly see Sam acting like a child. The blond closed his eyes and screamed at the top of his lung. The expression was unbearably cute, he was just too adorable, and it was hard for Finn not to hug the boy for comfort.

They got out of the roller coaster and headed to their next ride. They walked there smiling to each other. Finn had missed _this _Sam. The Sam that didn't look miserable. The Sam that didn't have worries. The Sam that was special for Finn.

Finn frowned at what he just thought. Sure, Sam was special, but was Sam more special than Rachel? He knew best friends were always special, but, seriously? What was Sam?

"You want to split up?" Sam said, snapping Finn from his thought. He continued. "I can see it in your face."

"What? No! What are you talking about?"

"You seem uncomfortable with me." Sam shrugged.

"Dude, I asked you to be with me!" Finn answered.

Sam stopped. _Wait. Did I hear right? Finn wanted to be with me? When did he ask? Wait, isn't he with Rachel? _

Finn stopped too and looked at Sam's confused face. "Wait, no dude. I'm sorry. It's not _that _kind of be with me. It's more like together today or whatever, just spend the day, not dating stuff and—ugh" Finn said in a rush.

Sam chuckled weirdly. "Oh! Yeah, I totally get it now, dude."

"Good." Finn sighed. "Because, you know, I'm with Rachel." Finn pointed out Sam's thought.

Sam forced a smile. "Yeah. You _are _with Rachel." He mumbled.

They took a couple rides and talked about _anything _the whole time. Anything but one they'd promised not to talk. They just wanted to really enjoy the moment they could spend the day without stress at all.

There was this one time that Finn revealed his deepest secret accidentally. He was afraid of clowns. Coulrophobia or whatever. He just couldn't help it. There were clowns everywhere. Literally everywhere. He even needed to hide behind Sam in order to keep the clowns from his sight.

Sam giggled every time Finn cling to his back and slightly grip his shirt. "Dude, they won't even come to here."

Finn blushed, being big and tall, it was really embarrassing to be like this, especially around Sam. "I know, but still. It's called phobia for some reason.

Sam grinned. "You don't even realize you're being so cute right now." Sam blurted. His smile vanished. He pursed his lips immediately and stopped talking.

"Urm, thanks, dude." Finn hesitated. "Now, let's find the other." Finn suggested. And also, it was getting late. The club might want to go home now and he didn't want to be left.

They reunited with the club just in time when they were going to the giant wheel. They were split into groups for the slots. Finn and Sam were with Santana, Brittany, Kurt, and Blaine.

Enjoying the scenery from above was the best thing of the day. The sun was just setting and it was completely beautiful. They had never seen the sky so clear and captivating.

The giant wheel kept spinning and the six of them relaxed at the sight. Sam saw Brittany leaned in to Santana, and Kurt leaned in to Blaine, and he hesitated to do the same. He leaned in to rest his head at Finn's shoulder.

Surprisingly, Finn smiled and wrapped his arms around the blonde and rubbed the blonde's arm with his thumb, taking him closer. Sam inhaled Finn's scent and it perfected the day.

The giant wheel stopped spinning and everyone headed to the bus. It was a comfortingly silent ride for all of them. Everyone was just so tired and none of them wanted to sing like they did when it was morning.

Most of them slept through the ride and Mr. Schue needed to wake them up when they arrived at someone's place. Once Finn, Kurt, and apparently Sam, arrived at the Hudson/Hummel residence, the boys separated and went straight to their own rooms.

Finn and Sam didn't talk when they were in the room together again. It had been a while for Sam since he had been in there. He loved the way it smelled. So boyish and…Finn. Sam shook his head and stopped thinking.

"I'm glad you came back here, dude." Finn spoke up while they were changing.

"Yeah, I am too."

They hopped in the bed and settled in, backing away from each other. There was silence for about half an hour but neither boy fell asleep.

"I really am sorry for last week. You have to at least know that." Finn whispered.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry too, I guess."

"No, don't be. It was all me." Finn turned around closer to Sam.

"Finn…" Sam turned around too. _Wow Finn is _so_ close. _"Forget it, okay. I've asked you to do that."

The taller boy smiled. It was dopey and really Sam liked it. Sam took a quick glance at Finn's mouth and then admired it. He bit his own lips. He wondered what it would be like to kiss Finn and suck his tongue and…

Sam blinked a couple times and looked back to Finn's eyes. They were beautiful, sounded cheesy but true. Sam barely even had controls of himself right now, with Finn being so close, and Sam being messed up, he didn't know what might happen.

"Dude, did you just…" Finn whispered. His breath tickled Sam's face in a totally good way. Sam lost himself at the smell of Finn's breath. It was all that he needed to completely forget where he was.

_That's it._ Sam licked his lips. And before they knew it, the blonde cupped Finn's face and planted his lips on the taller boy's. He roughly brushed their lips and kissed harder, full of passion and lust.

Finn kissed back immediately and put his hands on Sam's waist. Feeling Finn had kissed him back, Sam deepened the kiss and slightly tilted his head for better angle.

Finn couldn't tell what was happening, but it definitely felt good. He knew he should stop for some reason, but he couldn't bring himself to. Sam's oversized lips turned out tasted pretty tasty, and it was hard to say no to them.

Finn brought his hands to Sam's wrists and squeezed it eagerly. Sam's arms were so very well built and full of muscles. His biceps are hard and strong. It was getting harder for Finn to stop the kiss.

Sam nipped Finn's bottom lips and hungrily explored the taller boy's mouth. They moaned and groaned loudly full of pleasure. Sam was starting to suck on Finn's tongue when Finn pulled apart abruptly.

Obviously out of breath, Sam spoke. "What's wrong?"

"I…can't. We can't" Finn said, sounding panicked.

"Dude, calm down, we're doing nothing. Just kissing."

"Just kissing? I'm with Rachel."

"But you liked the kiss, right?" Sam asked.

"I'm engaged, dude!" Finn slightly yelled.

"That's not the question."

"I'm with Rachel and I'm engaged." Finn repeated, more to himself than to Sam.

"Yeah, right." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dude, you need to respect that!" Finn was furious now.

"Oh, so you're saying that if you weren't engaged with Rachel, you'd want to make out with me?" Sam asked bitterly.

"I…don't know." Finn stuttered.

"Don't think so." Sam said shakily as he turned around, holding his tears.

"Dude…" Finn whispered. He moved closer to the blonde and bravely wrapped his arms around Sam.

Despite the fact that Sam loved Finn's hands on him, and that he had missed it for a while, he needed to clear his mind. This was all running so fast, and confusing, and Finn could _not _just kiss him like that when he knew Sam might have the slightest crush on him.

"Dude, get off of me." Sam stated.

Finn abandoned the request and stayed still. He didn't care what just happened but he didn't want to get off of Sam. Sam didn't force Finn anymore, because honestly? He actually didn't mind. Sam snuggled closer and they both fell asleep.

_**If you, you know…care…you can always review this. Please?**_


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Sam opened his eyes only to see Finn had already been staring him for God knew how long.

"Hi." Finn spoke.

"Um, hi." Sam snuggled closer.

Finn lifted Sam's chin up and looked deep into his eyes. Both boys leaned in slowly then kissed passionately. When they pulled apart, Sam spoke.

"What the fuck are we doing, Finn?" He asked in a low, confused tone.

"I…don't know. But I don't want to stop." Finn admitted.

"Yeah, but doesn't that kind of make you a cheat―"

Finn cut off the word. "Please don't make it sounds so bad."

"Well it is."

Finn groaned. "Dude, I'm fucking clueless."

"Then, we need to stop this. Either that or you have to stop whatever it is with Rachel."

Sam sat up abruptly and was ready to leave when Finn held Sam tighter.

"Do I have to?" Finn desperately huffed.

"Yes! If you stop one of them, you'll get one person broken heart. But if you don't , you're hurting two different people."

"But, can we still kiss until I decide?"

Sam hesitated for a moment. "Yeah, I guess."

Finn pulled Sam on top of him and began sucking on the blonde's guppy lips. They kissed until they were out of breath. Finn smiled adorably.

"Geez, dude, do you need to look like that?" Sam chuckled.

"What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing. You're just irresistible when you're smiling. I can't tell myself not to kiss you. It would be hard for me to be around you at school."

Finn giggled. "You don't even have to be around me, Sam. I'll be with Rachel and you'll be with…you know…whoever." Finn shrugged.

Sam frowned. "What does that mean."

Finn shrugged again.

Sam felt like his heart was being punched over and over. It really hurt to know that Finn would be with Rachel every day and Sam would be alone. Despite the fact that Finn could be so overly cute inside their bedroom, it just sucked to see Finn ditch him like that when they were outside.

"Don't think too much, dude." Finn waved his hand in front of Sam's face.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go shower." Sam mumbled softly.

"Can I join?" Finn asked seductively.

"You did not seriously just ask that."

"What?" Finn shrugged. "I'm serious."

"No! You can't just join me in the shower!" Sam slightly yelled.

"Why not?"

"Why not? What do you think I am?" Sam was getting even more furious.

"Dude, what's gotten into your mind? Chill!"

Sam inhaled loudly. "Sorry. I'm just…not a morning person. I need a shower." Sam said. He saw Finn's eyes were glistened with hopes. "Alone." Sam continued. Finn's face fell.

He didn't say anything when Sam left then quickly prepared his belongings for school. When the boys finished breakfast, they drove to school silently, neither were brave enough to start a conversation. They quickly separated to their own ways once they were arrived at school.

When it was lunch, the boys met each other again at their usual table with the glee club. They sat as far as they could to each other, though still quickly stole glances secretly. When their eyes met, they blushed deep and quickly continued whatever they were doing.

Sam showed up at history fashionably late. He didn't want to sit with Finn, but the only seat left was in the back of the class, and, behind the taller boy. _Hey, what could possibly go wrong? I can't even see his face! _Sam thought.

Turned out, everything went wrong. Sam could clearly smell Finn's scent from where he was seated. It was strong, considering Sam had memorized how Finn smelled. Sure he liked it, but he was in a class. He bit his lips the entire lesson and enjoyed the scent like a pervert. He squirmed every time the scent smelled stronger.

When the class was over, Finn chased Sam in the hall. He wrapped Sam in the shoulder and whispered to the blonde's ear seductively. "Do you want to do something?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, trying to be casual.

Finn's lips quirked into a smile and pulled the blonde by the arm. He made sure his surrounding was safe enough then led Sam into the janitor closet. Once Finn had locked the door, he pushed Sam to the wall.

"What are you d―"

Finn grabbed Sam's waist. He connected their lips then slid his tongue into the blonde's throat abruptly, earning a loud moan from the boy. Their tongues fought and another pleasure moan echoed in the small room.

Finn brought his hands up to Sam's soft blonde hair and grabbed it slightly. Sam groaned and took the chance to take control. He turned Finn around and pushed him to the wall.

Sam pulled apart then moved to Finn's neck, trailing to his jaw first. Sam nipped Finn's neck hard it might be bruised, and licked it. He rubbed his hands on Finn's broad chest.

Finn screamed. "Sam…"

Sam moved to Finn's earlobe then hungrily played his tongue there.

"I've never done this, you know." Finn said between moans. "Going to janitor closet to make out. It's exciting, like we're in the movie or something."

Sam chuckled as he reunited their lips again. Finn smiled through the kiss. The kiss got rougher, wetter, and somehow louder, that the boys felt so turned on right now.

Unconsciously, their hard crotches met and Sam felt his blood pumping impossibly harder. Finn pulled apart too soon, much to Sam's liking.

"Whoa, what was that?" Finn asked.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, confused.

"Our junk…you know." Finn shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh!" Sam chuckled. "I guess it makes you uncomfortable, then."

"It's not…It's just new."

"Calm down, dude. Let's just go to the choir room. We're kind of late for glee."

Finn agreed. He hid bruises in his neck with his shirt's collar neatly. Sam started to redo his hair, but Finn stopped him.

"Leave it like that, dude. You look better." Finn smiled.

"Yeah, well, someone will ask why it's messy, though."

"But you look really good." Finn pouted.

"Oh God, okay." Sam rolled his eyes playfully.

They got out and walked to the choir room. Sam was right. They were late a couple of minutes. They said their apologizes to Mr. Schue then took a seat separately. Finn was on his usual spot with Rachel and Sam was in the very back with Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt kept looking at Sam and it was so hard for Sam not to feel uncomfortable under the judging gaze.

"What, dude?" Sam asked politely.

"I'm sorry. But you just smell like Finn. Like, way too much like Finn."

"Well, I'm living in your house in his room." Sam shrugged. "Don't you know that?"

"Yes, but you don't smell like him. Never." Kurt raised his eyebrows. "And to think, your hair is messier than usual." Kurt stated.

Sam was starting to sweat. He was afraid that Kurt was going to put it together so fast. Because, Kurt was Kurt. He was tricky. Sam saw Kurt's eyes got wide in horror. "Oh my god, did you just make out with someone?" Kurt asked in a low voice.

"That is insane, Kurt." Sam said louder.

"Sam, Kurt, stop talking, okay." Mr. Schue warned.

They both said sorry. Finn looked over at the two and saw Sam's pale expression. _What could possibly they were talking about? _Finn thought.

After the glee club was dismissed, Sam had swimming practice, but this time, he let Finn waited for him.

When Finn was in his car waiting for Sam, Kurt and Blaine approached him. "Where's Sam?" Kurt asked harshly.

Finn immediately disliked Kurt's tone. "Swimming practice? I'm waiting him until he's done here."

"What's going on between you two?" Kurt asked harsher.

"Kurt…" Blaine rubbed Kurt's back.

"Dude, what are you even talking about?" Finn acted cool.

"Look, I don't know what's exactly going on, but stop it, Finn. You're hurting too much people."

Kurt turned around furiously and left Finn. Blaine shot an apologetic look to Finn then chased Kurt.

Finn was confused. Was there any subtext in Kurt's sentence? He knew he was kind of leading Sam on, but seriously, the dude was likable. _Really _likable. He felt like he needed someone to talk to about his feelings. He didn't want to be just as bad as Kurt said.

Hours went by and Sam was back from swimming practice. He hopped in the car happily to see Finn.

"Hi." Sam smiled.

"Hey." Finn smiled weakly. He leaned in and gave the boy a light kiss. Sam smiled.

"What's with the face? Did something happen?" Sam asked, concerned.

"Not really."

"You know you can tell me, right?"

"I do. But, let's just go home, okay?" Finn asked.

"Yeah. Sure." Sam answered warily.

_**Reviews are appreciated. Tell me what you think :) **_


End file.
